


It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

by flyingcrowbar



Series: I heard about love [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 08:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5701693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingcrowbar/pseuds/flyingcrowbar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy and Annabeth head to Sally's just in time for a snowstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chasexjackson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasexjackson/gifts).



> Hannah, you are such a good friend, you’re a beautiful, talented, brilliant, powerful musk-ox. This is for you.

New York City during a snowstorm makes it seem as if the entire world has been transported to a different dimension. Things get quiet, as if all noise is being projected underwater. The sidewalks turn empty, most people having sought refuge in the cozy living rooms of the local brownstones with illuminated window sills. Even the cab drivers take a chill pill (no pun intended), as if sensing that this is a time for laying off the car horns. 

Like any self-respecting Manhattanites, Percy and Annabeth cross the street halfway down the block and weave their way through parked cars sitting bumper to bumper slowly accumulating a heavy sheet of fresh powder. Despite the brisk wind, and the bitter cold biting his knuckles, Percy holds onto Annabeth’s gloved hand tight as they make their way toward his mom’s place. Their boots crunch into unshoveled pavement and and Percy scrunches his shoulders up to his ears, like overly bulky earrings. His hat and scarf aren’t doing much to stave off the cold. Seven inches is expected tonight. And no, that is not an innuendo. 

Annabeth is bundled up in a hoodie, her puffy coat, a scarf, and a big floppy hat. He’s so bulky, she has to turn her whole torso just to look around. Annabeth has never really gotten used to cold weather, and Percy thinks it’s adorable. The barrier around camp really helps keep out the major elements. He wonders if she secretly wishes she could teleport herself back to sun and all that green. But nope. She’s stuck with him.  _ Sucker _ . 

Only a few more blocks to go ‘til they get out of this storm, lounging on the couch in front of the TV, with a full belly of Sally’s famous meatloaf, but judging by Annabeth’s expression, she’s been frozen solid ages ago. The tip of her nose is all red and her jaw is clenched so tight, what skin he can see beneath all those layers is solid as ice. She sniffs, grimacing, twitching her bright red nose too.

“Hang in there, Rudolph,” he says. 

“What?”

She can’t hear because it’s a combination of the wind picking up and the earmuffs clamped tight over her hat. “We’re almost there. You okay?” 

“Ask me when I’ve thawed out,” she answers.

He can’t help but laugh. 

“How are you not a walking popsicle?” she asks, twisting her body to confront him. 

“I’m used to it. This is nothing.”

He can feel her shivering. Maybe she can generate enough friction to melt the whole block with her body heat. 

“Come here,” he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. She tucks in under his arm and stuffs her hands in her pockets. Maybe he can shield her a little bit, give her a rest from her misery. His efforts are appreciated, it seems, as she burrows in and leans on him a little as they continue onward. This is how it should be. Just him and her and the world. 

She sniffs again and he kisses that bright, red nose of hers then heaves. Making a face, he sticks out his tongue while Annabeth looks at him in confusion. 

“Blegh! Yech! Gross. Snot!”

That seems to warm Annabeth’s affections. Her laugh chimes down the snowy street. Almost home. 


End file.
